SMG4 Waluigi vs Peanut Butter
SMG4 Waluigi vs Peanut Butter 'is a What-If? Death Battle created by Professor Mewtwo it features Waluigi from SMG4 pitted against Peanut Butter from Pokemon Rusty Description SMG4 vs Dorkly! Its Rejection vs Perfection as these two muscular parodies of underated Nintendo characters clash in a showdown of apocolyptic proportions. Will Waluigi and his T-pose zombies prevail or will they become one with Bidoof (which is Peanut Butter's cute little way of saying dead). Poll Who do you think will win this Death Battle? Waluigi Wins Peanut Butter Wins Interlude Wiz: It should go without saying that you should never underestimate your opponent. No matter how weak they might seem, they could possess a talent that could become your downfall. '''Boomstick: And in the case of these two combatants that talent became the downfall of EVERYONE. ' Wiz: Waluigi the most rejected fiend in the Mushroom Kingdom. '''Boomstick: And Peanut Butter the most perfect Pokemon in the world. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle. Waluigi Wiz: Throughout his entire life Waluigi has felt the entire world rejecting him. When he was just a child he''' was separated from his brother Wario and took out his sorrow on everyone around him. His attitude was so horrible that he managed to commit every known crime in his home kingdom and was eventually exiled. '''Boomstick: But things started looking up when he wound up in the Mushroom Kingdom and reunited with Wario and together the duo started a campaign to get as rich as possible by stealing, scamming, and any other crime imaginable because what else are you going to do when you look like villains out of an old cartoon. But all that money and brotherly love became meaningless when Waluigi set his sights on a greater goal: getting a spot in the great game known to the world as: SUPER SMAAAAAAAAAASHHH BROTHERS!!!! Oh how I love that intro. Wiz: In order to be in Smash Bros., Waluigi had to demonstrate abilities that made him unique among''' all other fighters however every talent Waluigi possessed was either done better by another fighter or was just plain useless. '''Boomstick: Even Wario couldn’t think of anything special about Waluigi so he left the poor guy to face his own predicament. Kind of a d*** move for someone who's supposed to be a big brother. Wiz: In his''' hopeless endeavor to find what makes him unique Waluigi feel deeper and deeper into despair, coming to the ugly truth that no matter how hard he tried he would always be rejected from Smash Bros. Ironically this would awaken the one true unique ability that he possessed. '''Boomstick: Extremely good looks? The grace of a skilled dancer? The ability to beat the s*** out of people with a tennis racket? Wiz: No, those aren't necessarily good fighting move either, besides the power Waluigi gained was something far more terrifying than anyone could imagine. Turns out that Waluigi has been rejected by the world for so long that his negative emotions manifest itself into raw power causing misfortune to anyone who dared faced it. This ability is something only Waluigi himself could attain, this is: the power of rejection. Boomstick: Well the naming could have been better, but this power was enough to impress Master Hand and Waluigi finally earned his spot in Smash Bros...which lasted about 5 seconds before the poor guy lost all his powers and was rejected all over again. Wiz: Turns out if Waluigi were to be accepted into Smash he would lose all feeling of rejection and become useless once again. Enraged by his fate, Waluigi went insane and vowed to use his newfound powers to teach the whole world what it means to be rejected and he has plenty of means to do so thanks to his signature weapon forged from his own powers: the Staff of Rejection! Boomstick: This oversized magic wand isn’t just as stylish as Waluigi himself, it stores most of his rejection and allows him to fire balls on energy that when they make contact force its victim to feel all the pain Waluigi has suffered over the years. If you get hit with that there might not be any form of therapy is going to fix those problems, just look at what that pain did to Waluigi. Wiz: The power of rejection doesn’t only alter people’s emotions Waluigi learned to channel the staff’s power to use a variety of useful abilities including flight, telekinesis, matter creation,shapeshifting, size alteration, and the ability to create portals. Boomstick: While that last ability would be impressive it's actually redundant considering he can teleport himself and even remotely teleport others via Thanos snap and if he feels like it he can even banish his enemies to the Rejection Dimension, a plane of existence where literally nothing exists including life and companionship. That place is basically a physical metaphor for being friend zoned. Wiz: Despite all these reality warping abilities, they all wane in comparison to Waluigi’s deadliest weapon: the T-Pose Shroom. Boomstick: Another Mario power-up? What does this one do, turn people into cats? Trap them in a spring? Make them a clone of Peach? Wiz: The T-Pose Shroom is essentially a weird zombie virus and when the mushroom is consumed turns the victim into a mindless zombie trapped in a T-Pose state. These zombies can spread the virus by simply by killing others or if Waluigi wants to infect people personally he can inject the virus through lightning strikes or detonate T-Pose shrooms to infect multiple targets at once. Boomstick: And these zombies are no pushover, they may be slow and act on instinct they are practically indestructible and even possess unlimited stamina and thanks to Waluigi’s mind control he can command any one under the effects of the T-Pose virus and even release those zombies from their T-Pose state while still having influence over them. This may take away their invincibility, but it lets the zombies regain their original personality and intelligence it even allows them to use their special talents to aid Waluigi such as Meggy’s expert gunplay, Saiko’s superhuman strength, and Fishy Boopkins’ singing which is so horrible it once blew up the entire planet, and yet it's still better than Wiz doing karaoke. Wiz: The only known means of curing the T-Pose virus is to feed the victim a 1-UP mushroom which is how Princess Peach stopped an outbreak of T-Pose zombies set loose by Waluigi, but this was all just a ploy. Waluigi purposely let Peach cure the outbreak so that the victims would reject him even further and after feeling the hatred of a thousand people, Waluigi’s power of rejection reached its pinnacle allowing him to achieve his “Final Form” further improving the power of rejection and creating a new T-Pose virus, one so powerful that there is no cure to free the victims from their zombified state. Boomstick: Waluigi used this super virus to take control of the entire world and soon enough plunged the world into a zombie apocalypse and had everyone at his mercy, but even without his army Waluigi is incredibly strong, so strong in fact that when Master Hand tried to stop him he was taken out in an instant when Waluigi used telekinesis to effortlessly stop his punch and break every bone in his hand… which would technically be his entire body. Wiz: Waluigi has moved fast enough to keep up with a speeding bus and even outrun a chain chomp as it chased him and Wario across the kingdom, but if there is anything truly impressive about Waluigi’s physical ability its the amount of abuse he can take. Boomstick: Like the many times he was used as a living rocket launcher in one such occasion Mario shoved multiple explosives into his a*** which sent him flying around the planet for 10 seconds before he was finally sent out of orbit, but that is nothing compared to surviving SMG4’s 2 million subscriber collab which is so powerful it has the potential to destroy the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Yet all this power isn’t where Waluigi’s true talent lies, he is a master manipulator and thief as shown when he convinced SMG4 spend all his money on a bunch of useless rocks and when he helped SMG3 steal the world’s internet which caused another apocalypse, but with less zombies and more Mad Max people. Wiz: Even more impressive he once left his staff nearly unguarded to lure the greatest threats to his plan into a trap so he could torture them in his own twisted version of Smash Bros. As successful as that plan was, it also pointed out Waluigi’s greatest weaknesses. He is extremely arrogant, believing that the power of rejection is unstoppable and as his staff contains most of his power destroying it would severely diminish Waluigi’s abilities to the point that even his permanent T-pose virus would be destroyed. Boomstick: That would lead to his defeat when some random girl accidentally stole some of Waluigi’s power and used it to destroy the staff. With his army gone Wario came to save Waluigi from his sorrow and reminded Waluigi how important their brotherly bond was through a therapy session thus ending Waluigi’s reign of terror… so I guess therapy can save people from rejection. Wiz: But as long as the world continues to despise Waluigi, none shall be safe from the wrath of the purple-clad tyrant. Waluigi: WAAAAAH! FINE! FORGET SMASH BROS. I'LL JUST FINISH YOU ALL MYSELF. Waluigi Style... Peanut Butter Wiz: Just like the Pokemon that live in the wild, the world is filled with all kinds of Pokemon Trainers, each of them showing great care for their partners while guiding them with ingenious strategies in the heat of battle… except for one Trainer named Rusty. Boomstick: Yeah, someone forgot to teach this dumba** the basics of Pokemon and he wound up killing every Pokemon he ever caught and even raised a Pokemon to be so evil it became the head of Team Rocket, but instead of learning from his mistakes Rusty teamed up with some EV Trainer to breed a Pokemon that would not only replace all of Rusty’s deceased Pokemon but surpass them by being the very best like no one ever was using nothing but a mass of Bidoofs and Dittos breeding with each other. But before they could see their buff baby come to life some Team Rocket Grunts ran over their breeding Pokemon with a truck both super effective and super traumatizing. Wiz: Both Rusty and the EV Trainer believed that their breeding attempt was a failure, but moments after they left the carnage, a single survivor emerged from the corpses, this wasn’t a 5 IV, shiny, adamant nature Bidoof the Trainers were hoping for this was something far stronger than anyone could anticipate, this was The Perfect Bidoof! Boomstick: Complete with anthropomorphism and his own underwear which really makes you wonder how the hell Pokemon breeding works if Bidoofs can suddenly be born with these traits. Wiz: This Bidoof travelled the world seeking its creator Rusty so he could find his true purpose and after a long time searching, he found Rusty in the Kanto County Correctional Facility. After breaking Rusty out of prison the Perfect Bidoof accompanied his Trainer to help him conquer the Elite Four and become a Pokemon Master, it was at that moment that Rusty gave that Bidoof a name fitting for such a powerful Pokemon: Peanut Butter. Boomstick: While Rusty is as good as a Trainer as he is at nicknaming gods, he didn’t need brains when Peanut Butter had plenty of brawn and being a Bidoof isn’t as bad as it seems. These Plump Mouse Pokemon are surprisingly agile and their incisors are strong enough to gnaw up boulders and even pierce through gold, and being the Perfect Bidoof means that Peanut Butter exceeds all those feats and he even has a unique set of abilities that put all other Pokemon to shame. He possess flight, telekinesis, matter creation, the ability to create portals, the ability to put his portals to shame by teleporting, and he can even shrink his body to enter people and blow them up from the inside out… Disgusting. Wiz: But one of Peanut Butter’s favorite abilities is his transmutation where he can turn his victims into helpless Bidoofs or even turn vital organs into living Bidoofs to make the target suffer an agonizing death, and if he needs to get serious he can simply do “This.” Peanut Butter points his hand towards a wild Suicune and charges up energy and unleashes it creating a massive explosion visible from space Boomstick: HOLY S***! Just image how many Hyper Beams it would take to match that kind of power! Wiz: The amount of raw energy Peanut Butter possess it unbelievable, so strong in fact that it can cause people and heavy objects around him to float when exerted and he can harness this energy to create force fields or fire blasts of energy varying in power from breaking through a brick wall to shaking the entire planet with little effort. Boomstick: With all this power at Rusty’s command it was no wonder he managed to rise to the top of the Pokemon League after killi… err I mean defeating Agatha and taking her spot as a member of the Elite Four and to further prove his worth as a Pokemon Master, Rusty and Peanut Butter set out to catch the god-like Legendary Pokemon. Wiz: Though much to their surprise the godly status was nothing more than superstition, all the Legendary Pokemon were actually endangered species that have been hunted down and killed by humans who sought power and profit from their abilities. After learning of humanity’s cruelty, Peanut Butter had a change of heart, he began to learn Compassion… but he only know four moves. Boomstick: And Rusty being Rusty told Peanut Butter to forget Compassion and instead learn Thirst For Vengeance which made him go ballistic and wage war on mankind starting the catastrophe known as the Bidocalypse. Within six months he had flipped the balance of power by enslaving humanity with Pokemon ruling over them, that's quite a lot from just a single attack. In an attempt save the world Red gathered all the world’s Pokemon experts but the golden Bidoof was too much for them and they were all slaughtered in an instant and Peanut Butter can do way more than that. Wiz: Peanut Butter is strong enough to crush a Bidoof into paste and fast enough to reach outer space meaning that can reach speeds of at least 25,020 miles per hour, not to mention he is somehow capable of talking… while in the vacuum of space. In addition he’s also demonstrated the uncanny ability to find specific people like when he tracked down every Trainer in the world who had a Kanto Gym Badge and killed them and single-handedly tracked down the secret base of the anti-Bidoof resistance. Speaking of whom, the resistance whose sole purpose was to defeat Peanut Butter concluded that the only possible way to stop him was to prevent him from existing in the first place. They built themselves a time machine out of nothing but a hot tub and a Dialga and put all their hopes into the only person who could stop Rusty from creating the perfect Bidoof. Boomstick: Too bad the only person who could stop Rusty was himself and while he managed to convince his past self to become a sandwich delivery man, future Rusty still wanted to prove himself as a Pokemon Master and repeated every mistake he made on his journey. You would think the world would learn by now what happens when you make Rusty do anything that could horribly wrong. Wiz: Fortunately, the time travel plan was not in vain, the result created two Rustys, the original bad Rusty who pursued becoming a Pokemon Master and a good Rusty who honed his skills into creating sandwiches. The latter of the two created a sandwich so perfect that when Peanut Butter became infatuated by its smell he ate the sandwich and became so mesmerized by its taste that his hope for humanity was reinstated and his loyalty reforged with the good Rusty. Boomstick: Now that he was a good guy again, Peanut Butter felt the need to undo his Doofly deeds so he performed one of his greatest feats. By saying Bidoof backwards he altered all of reality so that none of his horrid actions ever happend and for good measure he chained up the bad Rusty to a deli so he could never hurt another person nor Pokemon ever again. As his final mission he and the good Rusty flew off into space to explore the universe in search of hope and adventure and they all lived happily ever after… so long as Peanut Butter never needs to use Thirst For Vengeance ever again, Arceus forbid that any world suffer another Bidocalypse. Peanut Butter: I thought my purpose to serve. But now I see, it is to rule. I will bear this world out of the age of Man, and into “the Eon of Doof.” Rusty: By being my friend, and doing everything I say! I love how we finish each other’s sentences. Ball time slave buddy! DEATH BATTLE! In the middle of a ruined city in the Mushroom Kingdom T-pose zombies flood the streets. A horde of zombies are seen attempting to enter a building but with no luck, and at the top of that building a boy dressed as a Pokemon Trainer is seen looking down upon the chaos. Rusty: Wow there sure are a lot of strange looking people, there must be a parade going on down there. It’s a good thing we picked the perfect picnic spot to we get a good view of all this neat stuff going on. Rusty turns around and walks towards a picnic set up surrounded by sandwiches with a sexy looking Clefairy and a large golden Bidoof sitting down ready to eat. Peanut Butter: Though this place feels dangerous, as long as I may continue to feast on these magnificent sandwiches I am certain that this will be one of many perfect picnics. Cleffaye: Clee-fayyye (agreeing in Pokemon-nese) Rusty: Well I’m glad we’re all in agreement, but the Rusty special doesn’t stay fresh forever so how about we dig in without any more interruptions. ???: Waaaaaaahahaha Peanut Butter hears this mysterious laugh and turns around only to see three bolts of lightning heading towards the group. Peanut Butter manages to dodge one of the bolts in time, but the other two bolts hit Rusty and Cleffaye turning them into T-pose zombies. The golden Bidoof is shocked by what happened to his friends while a muscular man holding a staff descends from the sky. Waluigi: It seems I missed a few survivors. Oh well, your next big guy! Peanut Butter turns around and recognizes the source of the attack. Angered by the loss of his Trainer, he starts radiating golden energy and flies towards Waluigi while preparing himself for combat. Waluigi tightens his grip on his staff, ready to take down the approaching challenger. Peanut Butter: You have harmed my father, the creator of miracles, you shall pay with your life! FIGHT! Waluigi fires a bolt of lightning while Peanut Butter retaliates with an energy blast. The energy blast breaks through the lightning and hits Waluigi sending him flying backwards hundreds of feet. Peanut Butter moves quickly and punches Waluigi towards the ground before he can recover sending the rejected villain into a building, destroying the structure on impact. Waluigi recovers in time only to see the Plump Mouse Pokemon meet him on the ground. Peanut Butter: Your stats are inferior to mine, you cannot win. Waluigi: Perhaps, but it’s a good thing I’m not alone. Attack my minions! Suddenly an army of T-pose zombies come out of nowhere and pounce upon Peanut Butter in an attempt to beat him to death. However, Peanut Butter manages to overpower the zombies and throw them all off. Waluigi takes advantage of the situation and throws his staff at Peanut Butter hitting him right in the “pingas” which manages to stun him. Waluigi flies towards Peanut Butter, unleashing a flurry of punches before sending the beaver flying with a Shoryuken. He retrieves his staff with telekinesis and fires a ball of lightning, but Peanut Butter manages to teleport away and appears right behind Waluigi before grabbing him by the throat. Peanut Butter: That attack was super effective... '' Peanut Butter tightens his grip in an attempt to strangle Waluigi. ''Peanut Butter: at making me angry. Waluigi uses his own teleportation to get away and unleashes an angry “WAH”. He then proceeds to shoot more lightning at Peanut Butter, but his attacks are easily dodged by the golden Bidoof. Peanut Butter fires a beam which misses Waluigi but breaks his concentration allowing Peanut Butter to fly towards Waluigi to throw another punch, but right as he gets close Waluigi snaps his fingers causing a brief flash of light. When the light clears, a shadowy figure is seen flying into a brick wall and Peanut Butter follows up the attack with multiple energy blasts then heads towards the figure to finish it off. Peanut Butter: You are indeed resilient, I almost thought I couldn’t break you. But right as the dust clears the shadowy figure is revealed to be Princess Peach as a T-pose zombie Peanut Butter: WHAT!? Upon seeing the decoy Peanut Butter also realizes that he is no longer in the city and has been transported to a large castle, but before he has time to process the situation he is surrounded by Toad T-pose zombies who proceed to charge at him, but Peanut Butter fends them off one by one using a mix of punches, energy blasts, and telekinesis. Meanwhile a frustrated Waluigi watches from above. Waluigi: WAAAAAAH! These zombies are useless! I need something that can fight better. Waluigi’s upset frown turns into a wicked smile as he comes up with an idea as he summons some familiar looking T-pose zombies before hitting them with a red bolt of lightning. Meanwhile, Peanut Butter had finished fighting the zombie Toads by launching them far away. Peanut Butter: There is no use hiding, I know that you are near. Waluigi flies down in front of Peanut Butter and begins to fire multiple balls of electricity, but Peanut Butter creates a barrier and charges through each of the attacks and then throws another punch at Waluigi who also attempts to punch his opponent. Their fists collide causing a massive shockwave, and during the collision a small red dot appears on the back of Peanut Butter’s head as he is stunned by a splash of ink allowing Waluigi to send Peanut Butter flying with a kick. Peanut Butter recovers and notices that Meggy, who is under Waluigi’s control, is targeting him with a Splat Charger. The perfect Bidoof starts firing lasers at the Inkling only for Meggy to dodge each blast, Peanut Butter stops firing when he hears large footstep approaching and turns around to see Bowser who grabs him and repeatedly punches him before throwing Peanut Butter into the air where he is suddenly hit by an incoming rocket while the attacker watches from a distance. Shroomy: Heheh, I got him! Peanut Butter falls to the ground where Luigi is waiting and fires a plunger from his poltergeist at Peanut Butter’s face, however this only annoys Peanut Butter and he punches Luigi knocking him back to where Waluigi’s other minions are preparing to attack again. Waluigi suddenly teleports right above his minions. Waluigi: Your resistance is futile! Everyone falls to the power of rejection eventually! Waluigi’s minions begin charging as Peanut Butter gets up with an expression implying that he has reached the limit of his rage. Peanut Butter: This is a one on one battle, I will not allow you to break these rules any longer! Bidoof! Peanut Butter waves his hand and transforms Waluigi’s minions into helpless Bidoofs who trip and tumble due to the unexpected change. Waluigi: How dare you turn my minions into fat rodents! I will-'' 'Peanut Butter: Bidoof!' ''Waluigi: AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! Small Bidoofs appear where Waluigi’s eyes and mouth once were and begin tearing him apart from the inside out, but Waluigi uses his shapeshifting to turn his face back to normal. Waluigi: THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO MAKE A FUR COAT OUT OF YOUR-'' Waluigi is interrupted once again as Peanut Butter sends him flying with an energy blast followed by repeatedly teleporting and punching Waluigi before finally knocking Waluigi onto the roof of the castle. Peanut Butter then begins to charge up energy for a finishing blow. 'Peanut Butter: You were indeed a worthy opponent, but I am perfection. I can never lose to a reject like you.' Waluigi realizes he is in danger and uses telekinesis to gather up nearby T-pose zombies to form a massive shield around him. Peanut Butter fires his attack creating an explosion visible from space. The attack leaves a large crater where the castle once was with an injured Waluigi in the center. Waluigi realizes that his staff is not in hand in finds it just a few feet away, but Peanut Butter teleports right between Waluigi and his weapon and glares at the purple tyrant who starts looking scared. ''Waluigi: I surrender! I can’t beat you without my staff, just please spare me! Peanut Butter: I do not know Compassion, I cannot grant you mercy. However, I do know Thirst for Vengeance! Peanut Butter fires another energy blast to finish the job, but Waluigi starts smiling maniacally as he creates a portal to intercept the attack. Peanut Butter becomes bamboozled as he thought his opponent lost his powers and does not notice that Waluigi has teleported behind him to grab his staff. Waluigi then tackles Peanut Butter into the portal and the two are transported to a red and black void. Peanut Butter: This place… where have you taken us? Waluigi: This is the Rejection Dimension! This is where I reign supreme! This is where you LOSE! Waluigi then holds up his staff and summons which summons hordes of T-pose zombies that begin to charge at the perfect Bidoof. Peanut Butter does all he can to stop the zombies, using everything is his power to stop them, but the numbers are two great this time and he is suddenly overpowered as the zombies begin to beat him up mercilessly. Peanut Butter: FOODIB! A golden light envelops the dimension causing all the T-pose zombies to disappear to places unknown. Peanut Butter: Do you really think these puppets can stop me? Waluigi: No, but this can! Peanut Butter takes notice of Waluigi who took advantage of the zombie attack to charge up a massive ball of electrical energy which he then fires at the perfect Bidoof. Peanut Butter uses his telekinesis to push the ball away, but he starts struggling to hold back the immense power. Peanut Butter: No… I am the strongest… I must win! Waluigi: How cute. Waluigi retaliates with his own telekinesis and pushes the electric ball into Peanut Butter causing a massive explosion. When the explosion clears, Peanut Butter managed to survive, but his body was stiff and his arms were stretched out wide, he had become a T-pose zombie. Waluigi: Let's wrap this up. Waluigi hits Peanut Butter with a red lightning bolt causing his body to twist around until Peanut Butter returned to his normal self, however his mind was now under the control of Waluigi. Waluigi: Now then slave, dispose of yourself! Peanut Butter: As you wish. Peanut Butter, unable to control himself, points his hand towards his chest and charges up energy and then proceeds to blast himself with a huge beam of light causing Peanut Butter’s body to disintegrate. When the light clears, all that remains is a golden arm. Waluigi opens a portal and prepares to leave the Rejection Dimension, but not before commenting on his opponent. Waluigi: You may be perfection, but Waluigi is number one! K.O! Peanut Butter’s arm continues to float in the Rejection Dimension. Meanwhile, Waluigi arrives back at the city and sees SMG4’s Deathbus pass by. Waluigi realizes that the deathbus contains his remaining targets and proceeds to chase it. Results Boomstick: He does realize that he missed the chance to catch a shiny Pokemon, right? Wiz: Peanut Butter easily the toughest opponent Waluigi has ever faced and he certainly had more destructive potential, but Waluigi had plenty of means to take down the Plump Mouse Pokemon. Boomstick: Even though both of them had similar abilities, Waluigi had an edge over Peanut Butter. His telekinesis was stronger, he was more proficient with teleportation, and his shapeshifting countered Peanut Butter’s transmutations. Of course, none of those abilities really mattered since Waluigi surefire weapon to claim victory: the T-pose virus. If he could take control of Peanut Butter’s mind, then Waluigi could end the fight however he wanted. Wiz: And Waluigi had no problem infecting Peanut Butter with the virus. Though Peanut Butter has proven fast enough to achieve escape velocity, it didn’t mean he was fast enough to dodge Waluigi’s lightning, even so Waluigi is capable of overpowering those who are fast enough to dodge lightning like SMG4 and Fishy Boopkins. However, we can’t use speed alone to determine whether Waluigi could land the fatal hit since both Waluigi and Peanut Butter are likely faster than their their highest recordable speed feats. Boomstick: Fortunately for Waluigi, all that time scheming with Wario has made him an expert at playing others right into his hands, and if pummeling Master Hand proves anything its that Waluigi is more than capable of fighting god-like reality warpers like Peanut Butter. Not to mention Waluigi is tough enough to survive explosions that destroyed entire countries and potentially worse than that, so he can definitely endure Peanut Butter’s attacks long enough to turn the golden Bidoof into a T-pose zombie. Wiz: Even if Peanut Butter managed to destroy the Staff of Rejection and stop the T-pose virus it didn’t guarantee he would win. Waluigi has demonstrated his durability feats without tapping into his rejection powers and even when the staff was originally destroyed, Waluigi still retained his mind control abilities. Of course it isn’t likely that Peanut Butter would attempt to destroy the staff in the first place due to his more straightforward approach in battle. Boomstick: Were talking about the guy that blindly followed and obeyed Rusty without question, he clearly isn’t the smartest Pokemon out there. Wiz: Peanut Butter may have been a powerful opponent, but Waluigi had the superior endurance, cunning, and abilities. Boomstick: Peanut Butter could only WAH-tch as Waluigi seized the golden opportunity. Wiz: The winner is Waluigi. Soundtrack Cover Next Time ???: So I got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change...? The moon is seen up in space before a massive explsion appears and destroys 70% of the moon. ???: That everyone can be a good person, if they just try? A group of students are then seen firing a series of pink bullets at a smiling squid-like monster who then proceeds to dodge the bullets with incredible speed ???: heh heh heh heh... all right. Well, here's a better question. A blue eye lights up revealing a smiling skeleton in a blue hoodie ???: Do you wanna have a bad time? ???: Nurufufufufu... Next Episode: Korosensei vs Sans Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Reality Warper Duel Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Series Premiere Category:Professor Mewtwo Category:Season Premiere Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies